


Every Little Thing You Do (Impacts Me)

by RougeBlatant



Series: Calorecest [9]
Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeBlatant/pseuds/RougeBlatant
Summary: Are the Gods Cruel, or Kind?A name is the most desired thing in a person's life, a name is what will bring you happiness; a name will bring you hope.If you have a name, it is kindnessIf you have no name, it is cruelty.But what of the in-between?





	1. Are the Gods Kind?

**Author's Note:**

> Bastard here.  
> You may have noticed this is labeled as having two chapters, this is likely going to happen, but it depends on what happens and if I feel motivated.  
> Regardless I hope you enjoy this first part!
> 
> Just to clarify, the Scarlett guard are the people who cover their own names.  
> I still have far to many of these half written.
> 
> As always enjoy!

_Are the gods kind or cruel? Do they wander this earth beside us or watch from the heavens and pretend to understand things they would never know?_

_\-------_

__

The idea of soulmates was always a cruel one and whatever god thought it up was, at the very least, a monster. Those who never received their soulmate's name would wander in search of love that would never truly satisfy them, always feeling distrust or inferior, never full. There was no certainty that soulmates would meet either, living half a world from eachother or missing each other, everytime, by minutes and seconds. The people who tried to hide their marks were often hailed as kind, people who were willing to sacrifice their happiness for the show of equality. Their grand show to announce that just because not everyone was destined to have a soulmate, doesn't mean they shouldn't be happy. Hypocrites.

Maven was jolted from his pointless thinking as Mare punched him in the upper arm, so much so that he was knocked out of his chair and hit Thomas, before he landed heavily on the hard cafeteria floor.  
"Damn you, Barrow." He muttered as he picked himself back up, dusting himself off, while trying to ignore his best friends' senseless laughing.  
"You didn't need to throw yourself at me, Mavey, you could have just asked." Thomas winked as the two started laughing again. Maven's face flushed as he sat back down, the chair squeaking as he pulled it beneath him.  
"Bastards."  
"You should have been paying attention."  
"Yes, because listening my perfect, student council president, wonderfully talented god of a brother is exactly what I want to do with my life."  
"Oh come on Maven, it really wasn't that bad."  
"He was literally stating what anyone with common sense would do!" Maven half yelled, still rubbing his arm, glares were shot at him from several tables that surrounded them.  
"Is there a problem, brother?"

\------  
_Surely they must be beasts to make such a cruel invention, to watch and see the fear on the faces, to watch and see the anger and the pain.  
\------_

__

"Not at all, Cal." The man in question smiled.  
"That's good, well then, Maven, I hope you'll consider it." He waved before turning and striding the length of the cafeteria hall, departing through the large doorway. Focused on going elsewhere to attend to whatever matters he had. 'Matters he no longer shares with me' the thought flashed inside Maven's head only be shaken off.  
"It's strange," once again Mare interrupted his thoughts, "ever since he got his name he's changed."  
"True, he used to hang around here a lot, now he's just focused on the council and that Scarlett Guard thing." Thomas agreed.  
"I think it's pretty honourable to be honest, hiding your name for the sake of those who didn't get one."  
"I think it's stupid." Maven objected, "you still got a name and there's nothing you can do to change that, nameless people want a name and for their sake we hide ours? It makes no sense."  
"I didn't say I would hide it," Mare argued back, "I was just saying, it must be hard to do, to sacrifice that chance."  
"Anyway," Thomas cut in attempting to quell the spark of an argument. "Cal is really different now, it's hard to imagine how a name could do that to people."  
"I suppose so."  
"When you get yours Maven, don't change." Thomas grinned at him and Maven could only hope that he wouldn't.

\----------  
_Though, it could be said the gods are kind, promising those who find their soulmate, eternal happiness, the certainty of a life boat in endless sea; an extra die in the game of life; a sign when lost. From the desire to love, the gods created a double edged blade.  
\---------- _

The hope for strength was strongest on the day of reckoning, Maven had always found it ironic how this day was considered more important then any other day in a life, aside from the day of birth and death. Maven sat stiffly in the large main living room, watching at how his mother silently glowered at his father and how his father doted over Cal, how fragile the marriage of the bondless. Cal was lucky in that regard, his mother had been the true bond for Lord Tiberius, Maven wouldn't lie that he had always been jealous, if only by a bit.  
"Someone's thinking again." Thomas dropped onto the plush sofa beside him, holding a cup in each hand. Offering one to Maven, Thomas downed the other.  
"It seems you're thirsty."  
"For you maybe." He smiled a crooked grin, "happy birthday to you." He raised the empty cup.  
"I'm fairly sure you're only supposed to do that before you drink it all." Mare interjected as she sauntered into the room, "anyway, can you even flirt now that he's getting his name?"  
"Damn," Thomas stopped, "I didn't of that."  
"It's not going to stop him, Mare." Maven took a sip from his cup as Mare punched Thomas in the arm.  
"Abuse." Thomas yelped only to quickly replace it with "sorry," as Elara glared at him instead.  
"You have awoken the dragon." Mare whispered as Maven tried not to crack a smile. He failed.

__

__

\-------  
_The one thing that every child hopes for is to receive a name._  
_How ironic how a simple word can change the world. One name that is all, David, Jessie, Kieran, Sally, James, Elizabeth, Alexandre, Olivia, Blake, Georgia, Samson._  
_One name.  
\---------_

____

__

'Three minutes.' Maven stared at the digital bedside clock, reading 11:23. His heavy breathing the only audible sound in his room. Despite all of his nerves, Maven still had a slight of gladness from being alone. Elara had wanted to wait with her son, but both of the Tiberius men objected, Cal adding on that it wouldn't be fair. His hand shook slightly as the number clicked up, 'Two.' His phone was clenched in his hand, turned on, knowing that his best friend's would phone immediately after the minute struck.  
'One.'

\-----------  
_Joy and bitterness, names and nameless, trust and fear. What of the between? Would the gods ever be do cruel?_  
_Is it crueler to receive a name or no name at all?_  
_When then name is that of your brother?  
\---------- _

The phone shattered as it hit the ground, sliding across the wooden floor. Maven gasped, shaking, as he stared at the name on his wrist, tears pooled in his eyes. Everything made sense now, all the changes. As the remnants of the phone began to ring, he didn't pick up, he found all he could do was simply sit and stare at the scriptive text on his wrist.  
Reading "Tiberius." 

__

__

\----------  
_The gods really are cruel, after all._


	2. To be Cruel be kind or Kind to be Cruel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maven and Cal talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an explanation:  
> I'm really not feeling good at the moment, I've had multiple bad things happen to me over the space of this week.  
> After losing my job yesterday, I've just lost the will to write for a while.   
> I'm posting this earlier and shorter just to let you all know that it might be a while before I get back, but I'll try to make it short.
> 
> Sorry about the short length and I hope you enjoy it.

Maven hurried into his ensuite, slamming on the light, he ignored the flash before his eyes as snatched the soap. Rinsing his wrist, he poured soap onto it, frantically rubbing it into his skin before shoving his arm back under the water again, yet again, his brother's name stared back at him.   
"Bastard!" He cursed as he flew back out, almost sprinting to the door of his room, flinging it open. He stopped. Cal stood before him, head down, but nevertheless there. He leaned back against the bannister in an almost resigned manner, only as Maven's voice choked did he look up.  
"I think you get it now."  
Everything went back as Maven collapsed.

\--------

By the time Maven had awoke the sunlight was streaming beneath the blinds, for a moment all was calm, the warmth on his back as he lay peacefully on his bed. Lifting his hand to his face he brushed back his black curly locks, eyes opening wearily to be confronted with the black name that was stark against his pale right wrist. He sat up suddenly, grabbing at his head as pain flashed through it, he resisted as a hand tried to force him to lie back down.  
"Maven, stop." He complied, allowing himself to be pushed down, looking to his right he spied a concerned Cal watching him.  
"I'm sorry." He muttered, "I hoped so much that it wouldn't be you." Cal lifted up his arm, the red bandage that had previously covered it, had been slid down to the elbow and visible on the wrist the name 'Maven' could be read.  
Maven gathered his hair into his hands, pulling it slightly as he hissed out.  
"Damned, son of a-"  
"Shh! Dad and Elara are still asleep, I think." Maven froze.  
"What do I do."  
"Lie." Cal stated directly.  
"I can't do that not t-"  
"Then what else, Maven?" Cal's voice was calm, he raised his right hand, in it was a red bandage.  
"Oh no, I will not wear that."  
"Then what Maven? Because when people find out that you have a male name on your wrist, let alone your own brother's..."  
"But I hate it!" He sulked, reaching out and taking it regardless. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers, scowling as he did so. "So what? Does this mean I'm going to fall in love with you or something." He almost spat the words, as if they tasted foul on his tounge; his brother only shrugged in reply.  
"Come and find me if you need help, I'll leave you to devise your own lies." Cal gradually stood, "are you feeling better now."  
"Better is an overstatement." Cal only nodded, before leaving, looking back to look at Maven.   
"Be careful," he muttered, then he was gone.   
'How ironic,' Maven thought, 'the student council president telling me to lie.' He glanced over at his digital clock, sighing as it read 6:46. Slipping on the bandage, staring down at the red and what it symbolised; he shuffled slightly before lying back down and allowing himself to fall back to restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters coming, sorry for the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote the last 200 words today, so sorry if it reads a bit disjointed.  
> Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Monday mornings were testing, more so when your friends were pestering you to tell them whose name was on your wrist.

"Ma-ven" Mare called in a 'singsong' voice.  
"No." He replied haughtily, "this is 8th time you've asked today." From the desk in front Thomas swung around.  
"Come on, you can't blame us for being curious. Y'know, I wouldn't mind if it were me under there."  
"That's your 13th time and it's still not your name."

It's not that Maven was a bad liar, he had shown that he could find quite easily more then once.  
It's just that it's hard to lie when there's evidence against it right before your eyes.

"Redd, turn back around now." Mrs Blomos snapped, causing Thomas to sigh and drag himself back around. Mare waited till the lesson was resumed before she leant over, to him.  
"If everything's okay, Maven, then why can't you prove it." He uttered no reply, only copying down what was being written on the white board as Mare stared at him in unmasked concern.

\------

It was lunchtime that brought him to the attention of the Scarlett guard, the group that claimed to protect the nameless.  
"Farley." Mare whispered into his ear, he turned his head to see confirmation that Mare had indeed been correct. The school's president of the Scarlett guard group was currently striding over, stopping a meter short of their lunch table, a smug grin on her face.  
"I was wondering if we would ever get the other Calore."  
"You didn't get me." Maven replied, voice bitter.  
"Then why do you wear our symbol?" Farley's expression turned colder.  
"I respect the cause, but that does not make me part of your troop." The lie rolled easily off his tounge, yet it took effort not to react to the looks of suspicion Mare was giving him.  
The things he said now couldn't change what he had said in the past after all.

\------

He did not want to be here and despite his efforts to mask it, people were seeing through. He hated this parading around, this grandstanding of virtue.  
The Scarlett Guard met every Tuesday and Thursday lunch inside one of the side rooms that hung off the library.  
It was a small group, but by no means were they weak in strength. Brazenly showing their progression towards a 'greater future' as they called it.  
He spotted Cameron, was that her name? Glaring at him as he checked his watch for what was probably the twenty fifth time this session. In the space of ten minutes. Cal smirked at him from across the circle that had been formed, forty minutes left of suffering.  
A part of him questioned whether it was worth it, but itching the red cloth around his wrist and noting his brother's stupid face, he figured yes, yes it was. 

\-------

Mare had clearly had enough, a week had passed since he'd first received his name and her and Thomas's relentless pestering had slowed, but she'd gained a new look of face, one of suspicion.  
"Maven goddamned Calore, why are you so persistant in hiding?" She slammed a fist onto the table, making the plastic cutlery jump. Her infamous demanding arising.  
"Nothing." He insisted back.  
"You sound like a politician, you won't answer my questions straight."  
"Mare…"  
"Maven, just tell us what's wrong!" She quietly, but with more instance pushed him. "Don't you trust us? Friends are supposed to trust eachother." As he looked away she sat back resigned.  
"So that's it is it then?."  
"It's not." He shook his head vehemently. The silent Thomas glanced up at Mare, on the fence.  
"Maven, when you've decided to what you're going to do, come find us." She seized Thomas by the shoulder and dragged him out of the lunch hall.  
"Fuck!" Maven hissed into his hands before grabbing his bag and lurching after them. 

"Guys, wait!" He called as he chased after them. Mare pointedly ignoring him as Thomas glanced back. "Guys…" Speeding up, he sprinted towards them, halting directly in their path. Looking up at them, he didn't realise he had tears in his eyes till one tumble down his cheek.  
"It's Cal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter released: Autumn of 2034


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is short, but it seemed better to end where it did and yeah... I actually wrote unprompted for once!  
> Enjoy!

Cal hovered outside his door, he could hear him, the way the particular floorboard creeked as he shifted his weight.  
There was a knock.  
"Yeah?" Maven lifted his head from his book, watching as Cal opened the door and slipped inside. "Oh it's you."  
"Don't pretend you didn't know." Cal grinned before taking a seat at Maven's desk.  
Maven rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"  
"Can't I come in for a chat with my favourite brother."  
Maven just raised an eyebrow as Cal laughed again.  
"Okay, okay, seriously though, I'm here to talk."  
He stood and moved closer, sitting on the bed at Maven's feet.  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
"You know that's not true." Cal watched as Maven slipped off the red band, the name reading Tiberias in cursive writing.  
His full name.  
"I don't love you, you know, not like that..." Maven said quietly. "I mean, you're my brother, I don't want to love you like that, so maybe it's just a different Tiberias."  
"Then why does mine say Maven?"  
Cal took off his own band, the band that was worn with faded red. Maven tried to avert his eyes, but in the end, he could to nothing but stare.  
Maven was so caught up he didn't catch Cal leaning forward, not till the elder Calore was directly in front of his face, inches apart, his hand softly coming to rest on Maven's neck.  
"This should be wrong, I agree, but what ever Gods are out there, have deemed it just."  
"I don't love you."  
"I know."  
Cal kissed him, but not on his lips, but on his forehead, a more... Brotherly gesture.  
"I'm not going to do anything till I know you feel the same."  
"And if I don't ever feel the same?"  
"Then I've got a lot of waiting to do."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't like this one, I don't know why...  
> Oh well.  
> I hope you did regardless.


End file.
